1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system batteries, and more particularly to a system and method for enhanced battery charge protection and fault alarm.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems have become increasingly popular with end users due to the flexibility that portable systems provide. A portable information handling system typically includes all of the components needed to process information integrated in a small and portable housing. A typical housing has a rotationally-coupled lid that rotates from a compact closed position to an open position that exposes a keyboard and display. The housing supports processing components to process information, such as a processor and memory, which often includes wireless networking components so the end user can communicate with networks independent of a wired connections. In order to support operation of the processing components independent of a fixed power outlet, portable information handling systems typically include an integrated battery. An external adapter converts alternating current (AC) power from a power outlet to direct current (DC) power that is transmitted to the information handling system. Usually, the DC power enters at a plug exposed at the outer surface of the housing and feeds to a charger disposed within the housing. The DC power is used to power the processing components with excess power applied to charge the battery. When the plug is disconnected from the housing, the battery discharges to power the processing components.
One disadvantage with a conventional portable information handling system battery power architecture is that the battery must be inserted into the information handling system to charge. However, in some instances, information handling system batteries are built with a charger integrated in the battery casing so that DC power from an external adapter enters directly into the battery to allow charging of the battery independent of the information handling system. An independently chargeable battery provides greater flexibility for an end user to charge the battery without the information handling system. A battery that provides a direct plug in to charge independent of an information handling system generally must have a protection circuitry connected to the battery cells to prevent catastrophic battery failure in the event of a fault. Battery protection circuitry integrated in the battery casing typically includes a charge field effect transistor (C-FET) and a discharge FET (D-FET) that automatically disconnect the battery cells from the charger when a fault is detected. When the cells are charged, AC adapter output regulated by the charger is applied to the protection circuit and cells so that the C-FET is the only protection against excessive DC voltage being applied to the battery cells.